


love comes in many forms — hopeful and shy and cautious

by HeLovedYou



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Breaking Up & Making Up, Getting Back Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou
Summary: Love comes knocking on their door — well, technically it’sSteve, but really, it’s the same outcome
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	love comes in many forms — hopeful and shy and cautious

He and Tony had been teasing and laughing when they doorbell had sounded and Tony had struggled off the floor, still bent double with laughter, and gone to answer it.

When the silence in the hall dragged out for an unnaturally long amount of Tony, considering Tony was there, he’d gotten up and poked his head around the doorframe, eyebrows raising at the unmistakable glimpse of blond hair and broad shoulders.

“Steve,” he calls, surprise shading his voice as he steps out towards the door and leans past Tony to offer his hand. “It’s been a while, good to see you, man.”

“James,” Steve smiles and takes the proffered hand, friendly and unsure in the way one greets an old friend. “You too, how are you?”

“Not bad, not bad, can’t complain, come on in.”

He steps aside to let Steve past and grins when he catches Tony’s eye.

“I won’t be long, I just need you to sign some papers. You’re the new SHIELD liaison, right?”

Rhodey gives one last smirk at Tony’s speechlessness and red ears before turning back and leading Steve into the kitchen, motioning for him to take a seat.

“Yeah that’s right, you’re the army liaison then? Still there?”

He takes Steve’s wince as all the answer he’ll get and turns to pour him a glass of water as Tony wanders back in.

He hears Steve pull out one of their ratty chairs and turns back to see him settle, somewhat awkwardly, into it. Rhodey sets the glass of water in front of him, the sound of clinking ice cubes seeming to echo in the vast silence.

“Thanks. I’m actually coming to the end of my contract. Going to try out the art thing, for a while anyway. Hopefully it’ll lead to something.”

Steve clears his throat and glances quickly at Tony, giving a tentative smile and taking a sip from his glass. “So what have you been doing?”

The question is directed at him but Rhodey doesn’t miss how his eyes stray again to Tony and Rhodey smiles, teasing and soft.

They catch up for a while, Steve updating them on Bucky and Natasha’s relationship and Tony chattering about his latest projects and Rhodey recounting his change to SHIELD and detailing some of his pet project.

“Wow, a genuine World War Two fighter plane? That must be something.”

Steve looks impressed and genuinely interested and curiously, Rhodey feels excitement spark through him at his reaction.

“Yeah, SHIELD found a whole bunch of them out in some German factory on a recon mission. They were gonna trash most of them so I figured I’d ask at least you know? Seemed a shame to waste them all.”

“Rebuilding it must be quite the job though,” and at that Rhodey grins at the opportunity.

They talk like that it seems for a short while but when Steve’s phone rings and he steps out to take the call, Rhodey looks out the window and realises the sky has started to melt into pink and orange.

He elbows Tony, good natured, and wiggles his eyebrows, making silent kissy faces. Tony shoves him lightly and scowls.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you two eye fucking while I was explaining how a plane engine works.”

Tony huffs in response. “We were not _eye fucking_ okay, we are much to mature for that and even if we were, which we weren’t, that’s frankly none of your business.”

“Like hell its not. It’s definitely my business when you’re doing it right in front of me.”

Tony opens his mouth to no doubt snark back when Rhodey continues, “You should ask him out.”

The smile slips off Tony’s face and he scowls properly.

“Tony, come on. He didn’t have to come here for those papers, he could have waited and brought them to the office. We’ve been talking for hours- _I’ve_ been talking for hours because you two have been too busy ogling each other.”

Tony has seemingly noticed just how ugly the kitchen tiles are and is kicking at them repeatedly, refusing to meet Rhodey’s eyes.

“I know you broke up before, but things can change. Wasn’t the whole reason you broke up last time because of his work? And that’s not gonna be in the picture anymore.”

He puts a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“You know I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t think it was at least worth a shot. He still cares about you.”

Tony looks up at him just as Steve walks back in, guilty disappointment marring his face.

“I’m sorry, that was a friend, she’s at my apartment, said there’s something wrong with the heating system. I’m moving out of there next week so I should head over, help her fix it.”

Rhodey feels something – _odd_ – twinge in his chest when Steve looks nervously to Tony, but pushes it aside to blurt “Tony can go with you. He’ll be able to help.”

Steve blinks at the sudden suggestion and looks to Tony, equal parts hopeful and shy and cautious.

Tony himself looks a bit surprised when he nods and replies “sure.”

Rhodey cracks a smile and feels something in him rebel at the idea, wants to volunteer to go as well, and he shakes his head. No, this is for Tony and Steve to go and- and make up. Or something. Right?

He’s pulled from thought when Steve turns to him and smiles, “We should get dinner afterwards.” He glances out the window and frowns.

“Well, it’s kind of late now. Tomorrow? If you’re both free?”

This time it’s Rhodey’s turn to blink, hopeful and shy and cautious. Mostly cautious because surely Steve can’t be that obtuse? He can’t really…

Once again he’s pulled from his head by Tony’s crack about whether Steve is interested in a soldier sandwich or an MIT graduate sandwich, and Steve reddens but doesn’t correct himself, just says “Whatever your comfortable with,” and bless his heart, because only Steve could respond to something so crude with such sincerity.

Rhodey glances at Tony, who’s looking back with excitement brimming in his eyes.

He finds himself grinning and gives a bark of a laugh, “Sure. We’re free tomorrow.”

Steve beams and as he and Tony mount Steve’s motorbike together, the jealousy that had been settling subsides and he grins to himself as they drive off.

This wasn’t what he thought would come out of their evening together, but really, he can’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
